


Just Give Me A Call

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Bawson, Pitch (TV 2016), Pitch - Fandom
Genre: Bawson one shot, F/M, Panic Attacks, Sinning Sunday, Smut, So much smut, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Instead of Ginny calling Amelia she calls Mike (Amelia and Mike are NOT a thing). He comes and calms her down and then… ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bawson fic so take it easy on me. This turned out much longer than I expected but I’m happy with it. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think! I originally posted this on my tumblr (I go by the same username) so feel free to message me and/or follow! And don’t forget to like and all that, I love hearing from y'all ☺️

It’s all too much for Ginny to take in. At first, it was cool how many people can say that they are the face of Nike? Not many. And not just any face, the face—a young black woman playing MLB baseball. It’s a big fucking deal. Ginny has done her best to keep her cool and act like nothing fazes her… until now.

Sitting on the floor of her hotel room, she flips through the photos for the campaign. All of them show her as a striking young athlete, one who isn’t afraid of what the game and the world is going to throw at her. She continues to look at them and subconsciously worries about everything that this deal comes with—the money, the fame, the responsibility to be a good role model on and off the field to all those little girls that show up at her games.

Ginny’s breath quickens as she continues to think and look at the photos. Her chest feels like it’s caving in as she pushes her iPad aside to gather her senses. No luck. Her mind races as her body tries to keep up with the panic that is building up. She can’t do this alone.

 

 

Mike’s phone rings at close to two in the morning much to his chagrin. Groaning, he blindly reaches for his phone on the nightstand and answers.

“Mike?” Ginny’s voice shakes as she calls his name. Mike’s eyes open, his body alert at the sound of his rookie’s voice. She never calls him this late unless it’s an emergency.

“Baker? What’s wrong it’s almost 2 A.M.”

“No, I’m not okay. I didn’t know who to call and I just—please come over,” Ginny speaks rapidly through the other line. She sounds as if she’s been crying. A strange feeling rushes over Mike as he gets out of bed as quickly as he can. Whoever hurt his rookie is definitely going to hear from him.

“Okay, okay I’ll be over in a bit. Just sit tight and don’t do anything stupid okay?” Mike instructs. Ginny answers weakly before hanging up the phone.

 

The doorbell rings not too long after Ginny called Mike and she rushes to the door.

“Baker,” Mike starts but stops as Ginny wraps her arms around him and sobs. Slightly taken aback, he hugs her back. His heart aches to see her in so much pain and it takes every fiber in his body not to tear up himself.

“Come on, let’s go sit down.” Mike directs Ginny (who is still holding on tightly to him) to the couch. They sit closer than they ever have before, so close Ginny is practically in his lap. Ginny continues to cry into Mike’s chest as he rubs her back in small circles. She has no idea why she called him but she needed the company and knew that he would be able to provide it. When she finally is finally able to breathe, she sits up slowly and wipes her tears with her hands. Mike stares at her with a bit of sadness and confusion.

“Thanks for coming so fast,” Ginny mumbles, “But you forgot to take off your shoes,” her nose crinkles. Mike rolls his eyes and toes off each of his sneakers under the coffee table.

“Happy?” Ginny nods. “It’s no problem, though I am missing out on some valuable beauty sleep,” Mike jokes in hopes of making her smile. He won’t admit it but he loves to make her smile. Seeing the dimples form on her face is enough to turn a bad day around.

“Then maybe you need to be in a coma because that so called beauty sleep isn’t working for you,” Ginny jabs right back.

There’s my rookie, Mike thinks. “Ouch, at least you’re ok… right?” Ginny lets out a heavy sigh and leans back on the couch with a thud.

“I have no idea. I just… got overwhelmed that’s all.” Mike nods and looks at Ginny. What is it about her that makes him want to be her knight in shining armor? It’s not like she needs him, she certainly can handle herself. He likes the fact that she follows him around and looks to him for guidance and support. She’s his best friend and he wants nothing more than to see her happy and sad Ginny is making him sad.

“Well, I’m glad you called me. Do you need anything else from me or…?” Mike’s voice trails as Ginny sits in his lap. “Um,” Mike asks breathlessly. “What are you doing Ginny?”

“Hopefully nothing I’ll regret,” Ginny bites her lip shyly. “There’s another thing you can help me with,” she smiles as her hands cup Mike’s face. He instinctively leans into her warm touch, mentally scolding himself.

“Ginny…” Mike’s voice warns as Ginny moves to straddle him. He clenches his hands to resist the urge of touching her. God knows how long he’s wanted to touch her, to have her so close to him. All those days and nights denying any creeping feelings he was developing for her. This was going to kill him.

“Yes,” Ginny answers, nuzzling her face in his neck as she gently rolls her hips against his crotch. Thank God he wore sweats because she can feel him get hard. And that’s what she wants. She knows this is probably a bad idea. Probably? This is a bad idea but she’s thought about him every day and night and it’s driving her insane. From just a poster on her wall and a rookie card in her pocket, he has become tangible. She gets to work with him and see him on a day to day basis. But they barely ever touch. They touch but it’s quick, nothing crazy and it’s not like this. Every hair on her body is raised; her skin is flushed and let’s not mention her panties. She’s breaking her golden rule of not sleeping with or dating fellow players but she can’t seem to find one fuck to give.

“Are you sure? You just had a breakdown—” Ginny covers his words with her lips. A soft moan escapes the back of Mike’s throat, making Ginny smile.

“Yes, I’m sure. Are you?” Ginny searches his eyes for an answer. Mike is freaking out. This is so, so, so wrong. She’s his teammate! His rookie! She’s thirteen years younger than him for Christ’s sake, what the hell is wrong with him. Everything is screaming at him to gently push her off him and leave but he doesn’t want to. He wants to run his fingers through her hair, touch every inch of her deliciously toned brown skin and make her come so hard she sees stars and forgets her name.

“You afraid you can’t handle me, old man?” Ginny pushes. Mike’s eyes narrow and with one hand he pulls her down to him, their lips meet passionately.

“Rookie, you’re in for a long night.” A mischievous smirk spreads across Ginny’s face as she kisses him once again, this time with more fervor than before. Her hips rock in his lap on their own accord as she runs her hands through his hair. Mike finally gives in and touches her—she’s as soft and as warm as he imagined she would be. He kisses and nibbles at her jaw and down her neck, eliciting low moans and sighs from Ginny. He grabs onto her legging-clad butt and squeezes. Her perfectly pear shaped ass is what got him, got them, into this mess. He groans at the feeling of her flesh in his hand and at her hips continuously rubbing against his throbbing cock.

Mike snakes a hand down her taut stomach and brushes a finger against her pussy. She bucks into his hand.

“Mike,” Ginny moans, her body is aching for his touch. It’s been so long since she’s had sex and it’s not because she hasn’t been offered or she’s too busy (which she definitely is) but that she wants Mike. She never could admit it, not even to herself. She thought it was just her childhood crush creeping up again or hero-worship but no, it’s definitely lust.

Now his hands are touching her most sensitive area and she might even come from that alone.

“Tell me what you want, Baker,” Mike mutters against her neck. He continues to rub his hand on her covered pussy, imagining how wet she must be is almost enough to make this the most embarrassing night of his life. He silently begs her to say something, to say what he needs to hear.

“I want…”

“Yes,” Mike pushes as his lips latch onto her pulse point, making her moan even louder. Fuck, he loves how vocal she is. “I can’t do anything until you tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Ginny sighs. Mike looks up at her and she looks at him with a shy smile.

“Is that your final answer Ginny Baker?” She rolls her eyes.

“Yes, it is old man. Come on, I’m not getting any younger.”

“So impatient,” he playfully scolds her as he nuzzles his beard against her neck, making her giggle. Ginny gets off his lap and holds a hand out to help Mike off the couch.

“Sure you won’t break a hip,” Ginny teases as she leads him to her bedroom.

“Listen here Baker,” Mike says as he closes the door and pushes Ginny on the bed where she gently bounces. He removes his jacket, throwing it on the floor before grabbing Ginny’s legs to spread them open. “I may be old but I certainly can blow your back out.”

“Not if it happens to you first,” she teases.

“Ha ha, very funny. Maybe I should teach you a lesson on how to respect your elders,” Mike’s voice drips with lust and is sends shivers right through Ginny to her core. He climbs on the bed, his thick body hovering over hers. Her legs automatically wrap around his waist, pulling him closer for friction.

“Maybe you should,” she whispers before their lips meet again. Months of frustration and pent up emotions fuel the kiss. Their tongues dance slowly, mapping out every bit of each other. Mike grabs Ginny’s greedy hands and pins them above her head as he moves his lips across her jaw and down her neck.

“Mike please,” Ginny pleads as she tries to push him. She’s strong but not as strong as he is. Using his left hand to pin her arms in place, the other snakes up her shirt to knead one of her perfect tits.

“Do you want me to put my mouth on your ridiculously perfect tits?” Mike whispers in her ear. Ginny groans out a yes. Mike lets go of her and she quickly removes her t-shirt and bra, her nipples perking up from the slight chill of the room (or is it arousal?).

“Why do you even ask?” Ginny says in a husky voice that makes Mike’s cock twitch. Yup, Ginny will definitely be his cause of death. He grins and kisses her chest before latching onto her right nipple. Ginny moans softly as her chest moves up toward his mouth, silently begging for more. His other hand grabs the other breast, his thumb and index finger twisting the hardened nipple much to her excitement. Ginny’s hands comb through his hair, directing him to the other breast which he gladly takes into his mouth.

Mike can hardly believe this is happening; he’s got Ginny Baker in his bed and his mouth is on her tits. What did he do to deserve this? Absolutely nothing but he’s not complaining. He’s had his share of women, all amazing in their own way but none of them have gotten him this fired up since probably Rachel (and that’s a stretch at this point). His cock has got a mind of his own, straining in his sweats and aching to be touched. Mike ignores it, wanting to go slow as he can with Ginny; he knows that she probably hasn’t been with too many people so he wants to show her how amazing sex (with the right person, preferably him) can be.

Ginny can hardly believe this is happening; she’s in Mike Lawson’s home, in his bed, while he sucks on her tits. How is this real life? She’ll never admit it to him or anyone for that matter, but this is a fantasy that’s played out in her head far too often and for so long. She grew up idolizing the man to having a secret massive crush on him. Now she somehow made it to the big leagues, is on a team with him and now in bed with him. Crazy how life turns out.

“Mike,” Ginny whines as Mike’s mouth disconnects from her breasts and makes its way down her stomach. He runs his hands up her sides, his rough hands make her shiver with excitement at the thought of what they can do to her. She wants to feel every bit of him, and she wants him now.

“Mhm,” Mike sighs against her navel as he kisses and licks above her leggings. She smells so good, like flowers and soap. And she’s ridiculously soft what the hell, he just wants to keep her in his bed just so he can touch her. It doesn’t even have to be sexual, just to have her this close to him for hours will do.

“Please fuck me or I’m kicking you out,” she challenges. This stops Mike cold. He looks up at her and her face is smug. She knows she got him right where she wants him and he knows that she would kick him out if he didn’t comply. Damn, she’s good.

“You wouldn’t,” he huffs as he works to pry her leggings off and throws them on the floor.

“Try me,” Ginny pushes. Her breath is no longer steady as it was when she initially challenged him now that he’s nuzzling her core and inner thighs.

“Don’t worry Ginny,” Mike smiles against her thigh, “you’ll get what you want in just a second. First, I want to taste you. Is that alright?” Ginny swears she stops breathing once he asks. She nods shyly which is apparently not good enough for Mike as he removes her black cotton panties.

“I want to hear you say it,” Mike’s thumb nags at her clit, making Ginny squirm.

“Yes, please Mike you can taste me,” she groans. Her face blooms in embarrassment at her words but her excitement gets the best of her. Mike grins before kneeling (which is going to kill his knees in the morning but fuck it he’s going to eat Ginny Baker out even if it kills him) between her deliciously long, bronze legs. He pulls her further down the bed by her calves until they are resting on his back. Mike looks at Ginny as she watches him take his first lick.

Mike is so screwed.

Ginny is so screwed.

They are both so fucking screwed.

Ginny tastes like heaven; she’s sweet and Mike can’t get enough of her. He has to yell at himself to calm down as he takes a slow, long lick from her entrance to the tip of her clit which has her arching her back. Holy crap, she’s so fucking vocal it drives him crazy (in the absolute best way). He alternates between slow licks and sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sometimes you’re thirsty and your brain is screaming water but your taste buds yell soda? So you drink the soda, not quite quenching the thirst so you keep chugging? That’s what receiving oral sex from Mike freaking Lawson feels like for Ginny. She knows that sex with him will quench her thirst but this? This is good enough and she (nearly) doesn’t want it to end. Then he inserts a finger, then another and it nearly sends her over the edge.

“Fuck,” Ginny pants as Mike’s fingers expertly work her, her butt digging into the plush bed. His mouth works furiously, no longer slow and steady but greedy. Mike is so greedy to make her come in his mouth and on his hand. Who cares if his beard is gonna be slightly wet after, he just ate Ginny Baker out. The man has definitely put her on a pedestal. 

“Are you gonna come for me?” Mike’s voice is dripping with lust, there’s nothing more in this world that he wants (well maybe an MLB championship) than to make Ginny come. Ginny withers under his touch, his words spurring her on. “Can you come for me? Ginny come for me,” he nearly begs. He attacks her clit once again, this time his tongue voraciously licks her while his thick fingers brush that tender spot deep inside her.

“FuckMikeohmygod,” Ginny groans loudly as a wave of intense pleasure rushes over her. Her fingers dig into Mike’s hair as she comes loudly, her back lifting off the bed slightly as she wraps her legs tightly around his head. It takes a lot of thinking about dead puppies to keep Mike from blowing his load right then and there.

Ginny has never come so hard in her life. She’s done a pretty good job on her own in the past, however many years she’s been getting herself off but this is different. This is earth shattering; she can feel her abs really working as she tumbles off the edge and dives headfirst into her first orgasm of the night. She’s stunned at the sound of her own voice; high pitched and slightly feral. Like she cares, Mike Lawson just made her come and it’s not even a dream.

That was the sexiest thing Mike has ever seen in his life and he absolutely wants to see it again. He slowly gets up and wipes his face on his shirt before removing it. Ginny sits up slowly, a lazy grin plastered on her face as she shifts to all fours, reaching for Mike’s sweatpants. Her delicate fingers play with the waistband as she slowly (so painfully slow) pulls them down. Mike swears he sees her salivate.

“Something you want, Baker?” Mike’s voice is too shallow for his taste but whatever. She looks up at him with those big doe eyes of hers (and Mike claims he’s not a softy but he completely melts when she looks at him) and grins (and those damn dimples will end him).

“I think,” she says as she slides his sweats and boxers, freeing his throbbing cock. “I found what I was looking for.” Sitting back on her haunches, Ginny looks at Mike as she takes a long meaningful lick of her right hand before wrapping it around his dick. Mike hisses from the contact, resisting the urge to fuck her hand. Ginny continues to look at him as she licks her lips and leans down to take a long lick of him.

“Ginnyshit,” Mike grunts. He feels her smile while she continues to lazily lick him, denying him any more pleasure than what she is giving him.

“Tell me what you want…Captain,” Ginny’s voice is seductive when she asks. Mike has woken something up in her and he hasn’t even fucked her yet. He looks at her breathlessly; she looks so beautiful, her curls are wild and her lips are plump from all the kissing. Her eyes have darkened with lust as she runs her thumb across the tip, collecting his precum. And she called him Captain. That was pretty much the icing on the cake. Way to stroke (literally) a man’s ego. As much as Mike would love to bury his cock in her pretty mouth, he wants to be inside a different hole much more.

“I want…”

“Yes…?” Ginny pushes. Mike grabs a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look up at him (this is definitely a dominating kind of move but the way Ginny whined in pleasure at the sudden roughness tells Mike that she likes it a little rough).

“I want to bury my cock deep in that pretty, soaking wet pussy of yours and fuck you until all you can say is my name.” Ginny’s jaw drops. No one has ever spoken to her like that and she finds that she is significantly wetter than before (and she was really wet then).

Ginny grabs the back of Mike’s neck, pulling him in for a greedy kiss as the two fall back on the bed. Mike reaches for a condom in the nightstand while his mouth latches onto Ginny’s. He rips it open and pinches the latex before rolling it onto his cock. Ginny’s eyes dance widely with excitement as she wraps her legs around his waist again.

“Are you sure?” Mike asks one last time. Bases are loaded and he really wants to get to home plate—not without Ginny’s permission. God, he hopes she says yes.

“Are you sure you can perform old man?” Ginny teases. Mike backs off her in mock hurt.

“I’m not that old, Baker,” he huffs.

“I’m kidding, Lawson,” she giggles. She pulls him down so their foreheads are touching. “I like older guys,” she admits shyly. Mike can’t help but beam as he kisses her gently.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm, even if they’re always achy. You’ll tell me if you’re in pain right?” Ginny’s face is worried. Even when he’s trying to make her feel so freaking good she’s still worrying about him.

“I promise,” Mike kisses Ginny passionately, their mouth melting together. Kissing Ginny is the most natural thing for Mike. Now that he’s gotten a taste, he can’t get enough. She’s quickly becoming his favorite thing (well person) in the world. He lines himself at her center, gently running his tip on her still sensitive clit.

“Mike,” Ginny whines. He smiles and moves his lips down to her neck, latching onto the soft skin. He slowly enters her, gauging her reactions (he knows he’s big so it’s imperative he takes his time). Their foreheads touch once again before he fully enters her. The look on her face as he reaches the hilt is pure magic. Her eyes roll softly in the back of her head as her mouth becomes a small O. Mike releases a low groan.

Ginny grabs at Mike’s biceps to level herself; she’s never felt so full (not even when she found time to herself at night). Everything in her body is humming with energy that needs to be released. She experimentally rocks her hips toward his, adjusting herself to his girth.

Mike gets the idea and thrusts slowly but with purpose.

“I want you to feel every inch, Ginny,” he whispers in her ear. Ginny groans, he is going to be her cause of death.

“Take what you need from me,” Ginny pants as she thrusts back. She grabs his face, forcing Mike to look at her. Her stare is hungry and wild; pure lust. “Make us come. I wanna come for you.” Well, there goes the idea of making love to her. Mike moans into her mouth as he fucks into her harder. Her breasts bounce gently against his chest and he reaches for one, squeezing roughly.

“Fuck Mike,” Ginny sighs, “harder please.” Ginny has no clue when she became so vocal in bed but it’s probably because she’s getting fucked by Mike freaking Lawson. Mike’s thrusts become more punishing as he fucks Ginny into the mattress; her moans and groans become louder as her excitement builds. Mike really, really loves how noisy she is. Her voice gets higher or more guttural with each thrust. His hand tangles into her hair, roughly pulling her face from the side to make her look at him.

“You like that baby? Do you like it when I fuck you hard?” Ginny whines and nods wildly as she feels her orgasm creep up on her from his words. Mike’s other hand moves down her stomach to her clit.

“Mike!” Ginny yells, her hips thrash against his as she chants yes.

“Fuck, come for me, Ginny. Come for me baby girl,” he encourages her. With one more rub on her clit, Ginny is crashing. She yells out Mike’s name and grabs onto his back, her short nails digging into his back. He hisses at the pain (but enjoys it) as he cheers her on. Telling her how beautiful she is, how good her pussy feels.

“Mike, I’m gonna come again if you keep doing that,” she warns in a hoarse voice as he continues his assault on her clit and her pussy.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck no, come with me ,Mike. I wanna feel you come with me,” Ginny practically begs. It doesn’t take long because a few hard thrust later, they’re both falling. She clenches down on him, her muscles pulsing wildly as he continues to thrust into her. She bites his shoulder to keep quiet but it’s no use. Mike Lawson has her screaming and it’s not stopping anytime soon. Mike officially loves that she bit him (another thing never to mention out loud). His face is buried in her hair as he lets out harsh groans.

They finally slow down, their breathing heavy before Ginny bursts into a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny, Baker?” Mike asks. He doesn’t remember saying or doing anything funny. He pulls out of her slowly and removes the used condom and walks it to the bathroom trash. He’s surprised his back and/or his knees haven’t yelled at him yet (he knocks on wood just in case). Mike cleans up first then grabs a hand towel and wets it with warm water for Ginny.

In the bedroom, Ginny is still on her back, staring at the ceiling occasionally giggling.

“Here,” Mike hands Ginny the towel. “What’s so funny?” He turns around so she can clean up in private. He sees the towel fly into the laundry basket so he turns around. Ginny has a stupid grin on her face.

“I just had sex with Mike Lawson. My teammate and childhood hero.” Mike smirks and crawls on the bed toward her.

“Damn right you did,” he says kissing her.


End file.
